


Long haul

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: It had been seven months and fifteen days since they'd seen each other. Koutarou hadn't counted the hours, because he didn't want to bethat guy, but there had been far too many. They had exchanged phone calls, and emails obviously, but still too few and far between. It wasn't like he could have protested; Kuroo had worked half his life toward this kind of opportunity, and Koutarou couldn't ask him to say no just because the research grant took him to the other side of the world.Bokuroo week day 2 - 'Reunion'





	Long haul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of bokuroo week 2018!! for the prompt 'reunion'
> 
> With accompanying art by the incredibly talented kachirules! Please [check out the art here](https://twitter.com/kachi_rules/status/980849000571170823)!

It had been seven months and fifteen days since they'd seen each other. Koutarou hadn't counted the hours, because he didn't want to be _that guy_ , but there had been far too many. They had exchanged phone calls, and emails obviously, but still too few and far between. It wasn't like he could have protested; Kuroo had worked half his life toward this kind of opportunity, and Koutarou couldn't ask him to say no just because the research grant took him to the other side of the world. 

Koutarou glanced up at the flight board again, nerves jangling his insides. It had already been fifteen minutes since Kuroo's scheduled landing time, and still no word from him. Maybe he hadn't been able to get his phone to work. Maybe he'd changed his mind about coming home and gone straight to the transfer desk to get a flight back to Madagascar. Koutarou rummaged in his pocket for something to occupy himself, and shoved a few sticks of gum in his mouth. He glanced at the arrivals board again. It was still too soon for Kuroo to make it through security, but Koutarou found himself looking up each time a wave of passengers emerged from the baggage claim, creeping closer to peer through the gaps in the doors, then retreating again. A woman with a baby in a pram was watching him, her eyes narrowed in disapproval. 

Flushing, Koutarou ducked his head and pulled out his phone for the fiftieth time. Still nothing. Koutarou groaned and texted Kenma.

_He's not here yet_

Kenma's reply was almost instantaneous. _be patient, not long_

Koutarou took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. He and Kenma had seen more and more of each other in Kuroo's long absence. Kenma was more patient now than he'd been in school, and good at calming Koutarou down the way Akaashi used to when they played together. 

Another wave of people streamed out of the doors, and Koutarou shot to his feet again. There was still no sign of Kuroo. He sat down, and chewed his gum more frantically, jaw working rhythmically. It was already losing its flavour, and upon reflection he realised that he didn't want to greet Kuroo with a mouthful of gum. He wanted to yell his name and pick him up and kiss him, no matter that there was a small crowd gathered around the arrivals waiting area. Koutarou got up and paced along the line of benches, looking for a bin. The woman with the baby tutted at him.

"I—I was looking for a bin," he said, unsure why he was explaining.

Wordlessly, she lifted her arm and pointed across the hall. 

"Oh! Thanks, I—"

"Kou!" 

Koutarou whirled around. Kuroo was there. It was him, just ten steps away, real and perfect and right there. Koutarou crossed the distance between them in a few bounds and grabbed Kuroo up in his arms, seizing handfuls of his old college hoodie, the one Kuroo had borrowed from him and never given back. There was a _whump_ as one of Kuroo's bags hit the floor, and then Kuroo's arms were around his shoulders, hugging him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. 

"Tettsun," Koutarou sighed. He slipped his fingers into Kuroo's hair, pushed his face against Kuroo's warm neck, breathing in the stale scent of the plane, the faint sickly smell of his unwashed skin, the stress sweat from the journey. "I'm glad you're back."

Kuroo made a vague grunting noise and tightened his grip again. 

"You have an okay flight?" Koutarou murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Kuroo's back. "Glad to be home?"

Kuroo grunted again and pressed his forehead against Koutarou's shoulder. "Missed you," he mumbled.

Koutarou laughed and squeezed him more tightly. "I missed you too, longcat."

Kuroo snorted. "Missed you too."

"Yeah," Koutarou sighed, a silent weight slipping away from his chest. "Wanna go home?"

"Mmm." Kuroo lifted his head at last, nodding. "Thanks for coming to meet me."

Koutarou laughed. "Where else would I be? Kenma says hi, by the way."

"Kay," Kuroo mumbled. He pulled back, and gave Koutarou a silly, lopsided grin. "You're pretty."

Koutarou took a moment to look him over. Kuroo was rumpled and disheveled, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. But his skin was several shades darker, his limbs lean and strong, and his smile was just as crooked and dumb as Koutarou remembered. He leaned in, cupping Kuroo's face with both hands, and kissed him softly. Kuroo's cheeks turned hot under his fingers, and Koutarou pulled back, grinning. 

"Kou," Kuroo said, glancing around. "There are people—"

"Don't care," Koutarou murmured, leaning in again. "I missed you, longcat, so gimme a smooch."

Kuroo's face turned completely pink, but he leaned in obediently and let Koutarou draw him into a long, lingering kiss, his fingers clenching in Koutarou's shirt. 

They were both blushing by the time they pulled apart, and probably so were half the crowd around them, but Koutarou didn't care. The jangling in his stomach had settled, and the sensation of Kuroo's warm skin against his fingers made him feel safe. 

Kuroo wrinkled his nose, and then stuck out his tongue with a wince. "Ugh, is this your gum?"

Koutarou laughed. "Um, oops?"

"You're disgusting," Kuroo said fondly, rolling his eyes. "But so am I. Let's go home already, I need at least two showers."

"What a coincidence," Koutarou murmured, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Kuroo's jeans. "I need a shower too."

Kuroo grinned. "Then we'd better hurry."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/172520944637/long-haul-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/980826073851219969) | [my bokuroo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
